Defining love
by jaegerduda
Summary: E de repente a vida te vira do avesso e você descobre que o avesso é o seu lado certo. Ele passa a ser tudo o que eu quero, misturado com tudo que eu nunca quis, meu querer e meu arder, meu amor e meu ódio. Ele me enche de certezas depois me cobre de dúvidas. Eu não sei, eu nunca vou saber, mas eu arrisco mesmo assim, certeza é pra gente que não ama o suficiente.
1. Prazer, Isabella Swan

20 anos, inconsequente porém determinada, nada perfeita, mais uma, em um milhão. Ainda estou conhecendo a vida, que por poucas das muitas coisas que vivi, supus que é uma coisa incerta. Libriana, temperamental. Quando quero algo, eu consigo. Cheia de defeitos emocionais, com aquela típica mania das mulheres de nos entregarmos ao amor cedo demais e acabarmos sozinhas assistindo a uma série qualquer na tv em pleno sábado a noite. Um ex namorado já me disse o seguinte: "Seu defeito é acreditar no amor verdadeiro." como resposta apenas o mandei para aquele lugar, de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.

Eu nasci no século passado. Nasci na época em que mandar flores era romântico e andar de mãos dadas era prova de amor. Me sinto perdida nessa nova era. Aonde "eu te amo" tornou-se saudação e o amor… Espera, o que é o amor? Acho que entrou em extinção. Sou do tipo que ri quando não pode. Que retribui provocações. Sou do tipo único. Que se você jogar fora, o máximo que vai conseguir é outra, uma cópia mal feita.

Muitas vezes mandona, ou até mesmo valentona, quero sempre ter razão, mesmo às vezes sabendo que estou errada. Extremamente ciumenta, o que é meu vai ser sempre meu e está acabado. Viciada em café e em chocolate, o que se torna um problema. Lembro disso todos os dias na academia e repito comigo mesma: "Tenho que parar de comer chocolate." e no momento seguinte lá vou eu comprar uma barra de Harshey's.

Em dias de tpm, tome certa distância e um pouco de cuidado, não sou nada sociável nesses dias ruins. Fora isso, dou risada de coisas bobas e às vezes até de coisas sérias. Um pouco, na verdade, muito, chorona. Faço as coisas quando tenho vontade, fora isso nem tente me atormentar. Você nunca vai me entender, é que eu sou assim mesmo, essa coisa mal-arrumada, essa confusão de sentimentos.

Há dias que quero um amor que dure mais que uma simples noite e tem momentos que eu só preciso da noite e uma dose de tequila. Estou naquela fase: "A vida é curta. Curta." Prefiro olhar para trás e dizer: "Eu não posso acreditar que fiz isso." Do que dizer "Eu gostaria de ter feito isso." Normalidade, nunca foi o meu forte, e não vai ser agora que vai começar a ser.

Pais divorciados a dez anos. Moro com minha mãe, meu padrasto e meu irmão Emmet, em um apartamento em Manhattan, Nova York. Faço faculdade de jornalismo na Colúmbia University, e trabalho como redatora estagiária para o The new york times.

Prazer Isabella Swan


	2. One day

Sexta feira, feriado, porém dominado pela ressaca. Quinta saí com a galera, fomos a uma balada, Plunge. E mais uma vez, cometi o erro de beijar meu melhor amigo Jacob, terceiro final de semana que rola alguma coisa entre a gente e cada vez parece que Jake fica com mais expectativas. Lá se foi mais uma amizade...

Depois de uma noite daquelas, com direito a várias doses de tequila. Dormi até o meio dia, a sétima maravilha do mundo, com certeza é a minha cama. Então tive a sensação de que havia um rolo compressor passando por cima de mim, mas era apenas Emmett tentando me acordar. Vá por mim, ele não é nada leve.

- Emmett vai te foder! – gritei tentando tira-lo de cima de mim.

- Educação mandou lembrança. – Emm retrucou.

- E eu mandei você ir se foder. – falei tentando cobrir meu rosto com o cobertor. Qual é? O sono é mais importante.

- Oh drama, acorda logo. – Emmett falou, em seguida deu um tapa na minha coxa, que provavelmente ficará, roxo, depois azul, e para terminar, verde.

- Isso tudo é amor? – perguntei alisando o lugar onde ele havia batido.

- É bom você levantar logo, se não eu volto aqui pra te buscar, mamãe só não serviu o almoço por que você não acordou. - Emm falou enquanto saia do meu quarto. Está explicado o fato de ele ter vindo me acordar.

Levantei da cama e fui direto ao banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal, peguei um short qualquer e uma blusa que estava pendurada atrás da porta. Quando finalmente fui para a sala de jantar, notei que realmente faltava apenas eu, até Rose, namorada do Emm, estava lá.

- Bom dia família. – falei sentando à mesa.

- Bom dia filha. – minha mãe falou vindo me dar um beijo na testa.

- Bella adormecida acordou. – meu padrasto falou, arrancando um sorriso meu. Phil com certeza é o melhor cara pra fazer minha mãe feliz. - Passarinhos me contaram que você pegou a festa inteira.

- Emmett! Desmente essa história agora. – falei me levantando e indo até onde Emm estava sentado, e como eu não podia bater nele, achei melhor o atacar com cócegas, acredite quem quiser, esse é o ponto fraco desse grandão.

- Cuidado mana é assim que se contrai o hiv. – Emmett falou entre risadas. – Acho que naquela hora que a Bella sumiu, ela foi no banheiro se entregar aos prazeres carnais. - e mais uma seção de gargalhadas vindas de Emm. - Cuidado com a gonorreia, sífilis, piolho chato... - mais risadas

- Emmett, já te mandei pra...

- Educação em primeiro lugar. - Emm falou imitando a mamãe. Então ele me jogou em seus ombros e me arremessou no sofá me enchendo de cócegas. E só parou de me torturar quando dona Renée ameaçou nos deixar uma semana sem almoçar.

Quando terminamos nosso almoço, voltei para a tranquilidade do meu quarto, que logo foi interrompida por Rose e Emm.

- O aquecedor do quarto do Emm estragou então resolvemos vir pra cá. – Rose disse. Mas, tenho certeza que eles só vieram demonstrar um pouco do amor deles por mim.

- Eai Bella, topa uma praia? – Emm perguntou.

- Claro Emm, adoro ir pra praia quando esta nevando.

- Então vamos patinar no Rockefeller. - Emm sugeriu desapontado.

- Ótima ideia. – eu e Rose falamos em conjunto. - Não é que você pensa... - acrescentei

- Fala ai com a galera. – Emmett falou e em seguida saiu do quarto. Quando voltou estava pelado, nu, com tudo de fora.

- O mozi, não tenho roupa para usar, não vou mais, vamos ficar em casa vendo um filminho. - Emmett disse parecendo criança pequena, mas também parecendo uma mulherzinha.

- Emm sai daqui agora, vou ter pesadelos a noite. – falei jogando uma almofada nele.

- Emmett, você vai sim, nem que eu te arraste. Ou você quer que eu escolha a sua roupa? - Rose falou saindo do meu quarto, arrastando o grandão junto e começando uma bela discussão.

Fui em direção ao meu guarda-roupa vesti uma calça jeans skinny escura, a blusa mais quente que encontrei por lá, um moletom da rollister branco com rosa e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Calcei meu vans preto e fiz a maquiagem de todos os dias: Base, pó, blush e rímel.

Estava pronta, apenas a espera da minha querida noiva de estimação, Emmett. Depois de uma longa hora, ele e Rose apareceram.

Logo que chegamos ao Rockefeller pude avistar o deus grego, a perfeição a pintura divina, o esnobe, o superior, e todo o ódio que eu sinto por ele começou a florescer. Esse era Edward, irmão de Alie, minha melhor amiga, irmã, companheira, conselheira, fada madrinha.

Em seguida avistei meu melhor amigo - ou ex - Jake, que sorria pra mim.

- Minha linda! – Jake vinha andando na minha direção. Quando nossos corpos se encontraram eu o abracei. Ele sempre será meu melhor amigo, praticamente irmão. Não tenho como o imaginar de outra forma, meu amor por ele não passa disso.

Jake começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu. E se um dia pensei que a minha situação estava ruim, eu estava enganada. O que fazer? Quando dei por mim já havia retribuído o selinho. Realmente, eu me fodi.

Alice e Rose me encaravam incrédulas, elas devem ter tido a mesma reação que eu.

- Amiga. O que foi aquilo? - Alie sussurrou assim que eu a abracei.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

- Você esta fodida.

- Obrigada amiga, você é tão compreensiva.

- Luz na passarela que lá vem eu. - Tyler disse, enquanto tentava deslizar com os patins, o que resultou em um tombo daqueles. Então Emmett se jogou por cima dele e os dois começaram o ufc de sempre.

Compramos algumas cervejas e fomos nos arriscar pela pista de gelo. Depois da quinta cerveja o grau de dificuldade foi ficando cada vez maior, e cair era o máximo que conseguíamos fazer. Mas com certeza Emm, Tyler, e Jake ganharam em todos os quesitos, como dizia Emmett: "Nós caímos com formosura"

Enquanto estou no chão me recuperando de mais uma queda, sinto braços firmes me levantarem, o dono deles? Jake, que me olhava com ternura, receio e felicidade. O conheço há no mínimo 10 anos, a sintonia entre nós é muito grande. Seu corpo foi se aproximando do meu, e mais uma vez fui me deixando levar pelo medo de o magoar.

- Bella se entregando novamente ao perigoso lobão. - Eric falou enquanto passava ao nosso lado de mãos dadas com Ang, sua namorada.

Jake me beijou de novo, de novo e de novo. Seu beijo era daqueles um pouco mais rápidos e não tão profundos, não era um beijo ruim, mas também não era dos melhores.

Construímos um universo paralelo apenas nosso, conversávamos, nos beijávamos, mas o meu sentimento de culpa continuou presente em todos os momentos. Não quero estragar nossa amizade, apesar de já ter feito com que isso acontecesse, eu apenas não quero me envolver com o meu melhor amigo.

- E hoje a noite galera? - Edward perguntou se aproximando de todos nós.

- Temos que comemorar. - Alie falou batendo palminhas.

- Comemorar o que? - Mike perguntou enquanto a abraçava. Mike e Alice estão juntos, totalmente contra a minha vontade, ele não é o cara certo para uma mulher como Alie.

- A minha beleza. - Emmett falou imitando como as mulheres fazem quando jogam o cabelo. E para ser sincera, ele fez de forma idêntica, tenho minhas suspeitas sobre suas escolhas sexuais.

- Queremos apenas verdades. - comentei e Emmett mostrou o dedo do meio pra mim.

- Nós podíamos ir para o apartamento do Edward. - Tyler falou.

- Porque para o meu?

- Porque você é uma boa pessoa, é bonitão, e mora em uma bela cobertura no centro de Manhattan.

- Desde que não quebrem minha casa inteira. - Edward falou com seu tom esnobe. Porque ele precisa ser tão sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo tão arrogante? Essa sua personalidade me faz o odiar ainda mais.

- Nove horas na casa do Edward. - Eric disse.

- Vai ser na minha casa e eu não posso nem escolher a hora? - Edward perguntou

- NÃO! - falamos em conjunto.

Bebemos mais algumas cervejas nos arriscamos mais algumas vezes na pista de gelo, sofremos mais algumas quedas e quando o entardecer alcançou o Rockefeller resolvemos ir para casa. A noite seria ainda mais longa que a anterior.

A sensação que tenho quando Emmett está dirigindo depois de ter consumido bebida alcoólica, é de estar em uma montanha russa. Não aconselho ninguém a repetir isso em casa... O caminho foi regado por curvas intensas, e freadas repentinas. Para me distrair fiquei conversando com Jake por sms, tivemos nossa primeira discussão, o grande motivo foi: "Você não vai para a casa do Cullen hoje." porque eu cometi o erro de beijar meu melhor amigo?

Enfim chegamos em casa, uma casa quentinha e aconchegante. Fui para o banho, um banho quente iria me esquentar ainda mais, o frio não era pouco. Uma longa hora, para impregnar meus cabelos com meu xampu de morangos e desatar todos os nós que se formavam em minhas costas.

Sabe quando você sai do banheiro e encontra seu irmão transando com sua cunhada na sua própria cama? Provavelmente você não sabe, irmão como Emmett há apenas Emmett.

Cocei a garganta tentando interromper a coisa mais nojenta que já vi em minha vida toda. O que infelizmente não adiantou.

- Eu vou entender se vocês falarem que estão precisando de sexo ou que querem muito um ao outro. – falei cobrindo meus olhos.

- Relaxa mana, é que o aquecedor do meu quarto estragou. – Emmett disse.

Exijo exame de sangue, apenas isso.

- Emmett o que isso tem a ver com meu quarto, minha cama e minhas cobertas?

- Não é o que você esta pensando, estávamos apenas dando uns beijinhos, nada demais.

- Ok, então você podem ir dar uns beijinhos no seu quarto, mano.

- Acho que você precisa de sexo, está ficando tensa, estressada... Talvez seja tpm. - Emm dizia enquanto saia do quarto com Rose.

Meu irmão não é normal, com certeza não é. Repito, exijo exame de sangue.

Fui ao meu guarda roupa, escolhi uma calça jeans destroyed, T-shirt Jack Daniels, uma jaqueta de couro vermelha, e um peep toe preto.

Sequei meu cabelo, passei base, pó, rímel e blush, passei o perfume 212 sexy, vesti a roupa que havia escolhido e estava pronta para outra noite. Bati algumas fotos, postei uma em meu instagram e mais algumas que havia batido a tarde no rockefeller.

- Tchau mãe. - falei enquanto passava pela sala, ela estava deitada na chaise do sofá assistindo a um programa de moda.

- Tchau filha. – ela falou me dando um beijo no rosto. – Aonde você vai linda assim?

- Vai rolar um encontro lá na casa do Cullen.

- Seu irmão vai?

- Vai, mas não vou o esperar, ele estava com uns papos estranhos. – expliquei, fazendo Renée rir.

- Se cuida então, você vai dormir em casa?

- Ainda não sei...

- Me manda uma sms qualquer coisa. – ela falou enquanto eu enchia seu rosto de beijos.

Desci o elevador com o vizinho mais gato que alguém no mundo poderia ter, pena que a namorada dele estava junto. Fui ao subsolo onde se encontrava o estacionamento, lá estava meu i30 preto, presente do meu pai. Entrei em meu carro, e finalmente tive paz, sem Emmett algum para incomodar. Conectei meu pen drive no aparelho de som, a musica que tocava era: Don't you worry child. E nessa vibe boa fui rumo à casa do meu arrogante favorito.

Se controle Isabella, seu ódio é maior que o favoritismo. Se controle mulher!

* * *

Olá meninas, aqui é a Duda Jaeger, dando sinal de vida, tinha até então só postado o preview porque ainda não tinha terminado de editar esse cap.. hahaah

Pretendo postar um cap por semana, quase sempre atualizarei nos fins de semana, porque de segunda a sexta a vida é bem mais corrida. Me perdoem se algum dia eu não conseguir postar.

Eai o que acharam do cap? Quero a opinião de vocês, afinal preciso saber qual rumo tomar, então amores deixem muitas Reviews. Preciso de críticas principalmente.

Até o próximo cap! Bjo


	3. Além do ódio

No caminho da casa do Cullen acabei passando em um super-mercado, comprei ice, cerveja e absolut. Quando finalmente encontrei o tal apartamento, me surpreendi, o edifício deve ser um dos melhores e mais altos de Nova York. Interfonei para o apartamento e tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir eram risadas e musica alta.

- Le le le, le le le. - Cantavam do outro lado da linha.

- Oi? - perguntei.

- Ah, eai, beleza?

- Da pra abrir pra mim?

- Quem é?

- É a Bella.

- Porque não falou logo. Aqui é o Tylerzinho.

- Ok, então abre pra mim?

- Pensarei no seu caso.

- Abre logo porra!

- Então ta estressadinha. - Tyler falou e no momento seguinte a porta abriu.

Eu não estou estressada, estou?

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, cheguei ao andar de Edward. Fui recebida por Eric que repetia "Cadê o perigoso lobão?"

Meu corpo implorava por álcool para esquecer tudo. Eu realmente não deveria ter me entregado ao "Perigoso lobão"

- Você precisa disso. - Alie falou enquanto me entregava uma dose de tequila.

- Você leu meus pensamentos baixinha.

- É a irmandade. - ela falou, brindamos e viramos todo o conteúdo que havia no copo.

Ang nos conduziu até onde haviam algumas pessoas que dançavam, conversavam e bebiam animadamente. A musica que tocava era Suit e tie - Justin timberlake, Tyler tentava fazer movimentos sensuais, que eram imitados por Mike.

O pessoal todo já havia chego éramos em torno de 20 pessoas, bebíamos e ríamos das palhaçadas que os meninos faziam ou diziam.

Meu celular começou a tocar, olhei no visor que indicava bf, Jake.

- Oi. – falei.

- Bella, você vai mesmo pra casa do Edward? – ele perguntou.

- Já estou aqui.

- Porque que você foi? Você deveria ter vindo aqui pra casa.

- Hum, é, ah... Hum.

- Gostei tanto de ficar com você. – Puta que pariu! Fodeu! Sabia que isso ia dar merda.

- Estão me chamando aqui, tenho que desligar. - despejei a primeira mentira que veio em minha mente.

O que eu tenho na cabeça de ficar com meu melhor amigo? MELHOR AMIGO.

- Quem era? – Ang veio ao meu lado.

- Jake.

- Você se arrependeu não é mesmo?

Qual é, está tão na cara assim?

- Sim...

- Então, vamos curtir essa noite, amanhã conversamos, porque agora eu já estou bêbada.

Dançávamos despreocupadamente a musica era Pursuit of happiness - Steve Aoki. Emmett e Tyler faziam passos coreografados, então subiram em uma mesa de centro que havia ali. Peguei meu celular para gravar, a cena merecia ser lembrada amanhã. Emm rebolava e Tyler fazia flexões. A musica terminou e eles ainda rebolavam, enquanto o pessoal gritava "chão, chão"

- Você esta mesmo com Jake? - Seth perguntou chegando perto de mim.

- Não exatamente, não temos nada sério, mas às vezes rolam alguns beijos.

Tyler se aproximava cada vez mais de mim, perto demais.

- É mesmo? – Ele falou me encostando em uma parede, me impedindo de sair.

- Ah, olha ali, Rose esta me chamando. – falei me desvencilhando de seus braços.

A tendencia é não cometermos o erro duas vezes.

Me juntei a Rose e a Ang, dançávamos, rebolávamos até o chão, subíamos até a metade depois voltávamos ao chão, fazíamos coreografias combinadas.

Seth tentou novamente se aproximar de mim, e mais uma vez arrumei uma desculpa e saí. Enquanto tentava me livrar de Seth, avistei Alice beijando Jasper, esse é o tipo de cara certo para Alie.

Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, dessa vez não foi diferente

Em seguida Mike se aproximou do casal, batendo palmas (?)

- Bela princesa de conto de fadas você. – Mike disse.

- Newton sai daqui, você já esta bêbado. – Emmett falou segurando Mike.

- Calma gente. Não preciso de segurança. – Mike disse tentando livrar-se dos braços de Emm. – Uma delicia Alice, tua buceta é uma delicia. – no instante em que Mike terminou de falar, Jasper descontou o primeiro soco, que o acertou no nariz. A pancadaria começou, os movimentos eram rápidos o que tornava difícil acompanhar. Emmett e Edward tentavam separar a briga, gerando ainda mais socos.

- Newton, sai da minha casa agora. – Edward gritava. Tyler levou Mike pra fora o enforcando.

Fui procurar Alie, que estava em estado de choque. Há muito tempo não a via assim, desde que tínhamos 6 anos e Emmett cortou o cabelo de sua Barbie preferida.

- Porque eu não te ouvi Bella? Porque eu fui tão burra? - ela falava e soluçava ao mesmo tempo. A abracei, tentando amenizar de qualquer maneira a dor que ela estava sentindo.

- Alie, não fica assim, ele é um idiota, ele não merece uma lágrima sua.

- Não estou chorando por ele, estou chorando por ter sido tão idiota de pensar que ele era um cara legal, e ainda por cima, transar com ele. - Alie chorava ainda mais. - Bella eu estou sentindo nojo, mais que isso, não quero o ver nunca mais.

- Meu amor, você poder chorar até seu corpo secar por completo, mas nas frente dos outros, mostre que você é forte e não se abala por qualquer babaca. - falei tentando novamente a ajudar.

- Eu apenas não quero mais me relacionar com esse tipo de gente, a partir de agora Alice Cullen vai apenas ter relacionamentos com homens de verdade.

- Exatamente isso, iremos procurar bons homens pra nós.

- Não venha dizer isso, Jake é o que seu?

- O tal melhor amigo que às vezes me beija. - falei tentando explicar.

- Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo. - Alie disse, enxugando as últimas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Eu tenho certeza que não.

Voltamos para onde todos ainda estavam, as pessoas agiam naturalmente como se nenhuma briga tivesse acabado de acontecer.

- Eu estou com ódio daquele cara. – Edward falava.

- Quando eu encontrar com ele novamente vou quebrar a cara dele. - Emmett disse.

Jasper abraçou Alice e deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Desculpa. – Jas falou.

- Por quê? Você não deve pedir desculpas, sou eu a errada, eu que me envolvi com aquele merda. – Alie falou – Me desculpe. – e então os dois se beijaram.

- Ownnnnn. – Eu, Emm, Rose e Edward, falamos em conjunto.

Já comentei que esse é o tipo de cara certo pra Alie?

- Precisamos de tequila. - Rose falou, enquanto servia uma dose para cada um.

No momento em que eu olhava discretamente para Edward, ele virou seu rosto pra mim e trocas de olhares aconteceram.

- Tem sangue aqui. – falei limpando o cantinho de sua boca.

- Aquele desgraçado. – ele praguejou.

A festa ainda rolava, a musica era Candy shop - 50cent um tanto quanto velha, mas, um tanto quanto envolvente. Porém a festa já havia acabado pra mim. As meninas me arrastaram para dançar o que atraiu alguns olhares masculinos. Senti um par de mãos abraçando minha cintura, mais uma vez devia ser Seth, que ainda não havia se tocado dos seguidos foras que estava levando.

- Você ainda não notou que eu não quero falar contigo? - falei me virando e dando de cara com Edward Cullen e suas lindas orbes verdes.

- Sua mãe não te deu educação não? - ele disse com um leve sorriso torto nos lábios.

Não faz isso comigo. Não me olha desse jeito. Não levanta essa sobrancelha. E não sorria assim.

- Deu, mas não quero usar com você. - respondi rispidamente.

Porra. Cacete. Porque eu falei isso? Porque quando eu fico nervosa eu preciso necessariamente ser grossa?

- Estressada você ein. - Edward falou com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios novamente.

Estou começando a acreditar que estou estressada.

Homens, eles me deixam assim ultimamente.

Começamos a dançar, enquanto eu rebolava, suas mãos ficaram em minha cintura de forma possessiva, calmamente ele aproximou nossos corpos, a dança se tornou sensual, mexíamos nossos quadris na mesma intensidade e ritmo. Ele depositou um beijo em meu pescoço, clavícula, bochecha e então boca, virei meu rosto no mesmo instante.

Isso precisava de um fim.

Tentei voltar a dançar com as meninas, mas, fui interrompida por Edward, que trouxe meu corpo junto ao dele novamente, botou suas mãos em meus quadris e fazia os mexer, então comecei a rebolar no ritmo da musica. Edward voltou a dar beijos em meu pescoço e me concentrar em ser forte ficava cada vez mais difícil, o seu hálito quente batendo contra minha pele, beijos e mordidas distribuídos pelo meu pescoço. Qual é? Eu não sou de ferro.

Tentei ao máximo ter uma linha de raciocínio lógica. Eu o odiava, odiava sua babaquice, odiava seu jeito garanhão, onde todos os dias aparecia com uma garota nova, odiava seu anti-socialismo, odiava seu ar superior, odiava o modo como ele mexia no cabelo, ou quando levantava apenas uma sobrancelha e seus olhos brilhavam, odiava seu orgulho, odiava seu sorriso torto, mas acima de tudo o odiava por ele ser tão irresistível, onde às vezes me faz perder até o chão.

Saí definitivamente de perto de Edward, piorar meu estado não era o meu objetivo.

- O que aconteceu? Não está se divertindo? – Desta vez era Seth vindo sentar ao meu lado.

- Estou, só resolvi sentar. – falei tentando não deixar nenhuma esperança dessa conversa fluir.

- E o meu beijo?

- Que beijo? Não fiquei sabendo de beijo nenhum. - disse enquanto saia de perto de Seth. Ele ainda não caiu na real? Odeio homens insistentes, se tornam irritantes.

- Agora é a sua vez. - Emmett falou me pegando em seu colo.

- Minha vez? - falei com um tanto de apavoro na voz.

- Vou te jogar na piscina, só isso.

- Emmett! Me solta! Seu filho da...

- Cuidado que a mãe é a mesma. - Emmett disse e no momento seguinte eu já estava na piscina, totalmente encharcada.

Havia uma piscina em um lugar fechado e aquecido. Nela, estavam Tyler, Rosalie, Alie e Jasper. Emm trazia mais uma pessoa em suas costas, era Edward, que lutava para não ser jogado na piscina. Mas não impediu Emm de joga-lo.

- Cara, vai te foder. – Edward falou. – Meu celular estava aqui. – ele falou tirando um iphone do bolso. Enquanto Emm ria da desgraça alheia.

Em pouco tempo boa parte das pessoas que estavam na festa, estavam na piscina. O pessoal continuava dançando animadamente, e eu, continuava bebendo.

- Bella vem dançar. – Seth falou me puxando pela mão.

- Não estou com vontade.

- Ah, então vou ficar aqui com você.

- Acho que vou dançar então. – falei saindo do lado dele.

Me juntei à galera, que ainda tomava tequila, era uma vez um bom fígado.

- Ei linda. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, então apenas sorri. – Sorriso lindo ein. – Edward botou a mão na minha cintura me puxando para mais perto dele.

Oh Deus me ajude a afogar todos esses hormônios que exalavam ao lado desta criatura divina.

Edward levantou meu rosto e foi aproximando o seu.

Eu não posso beijar o cara que eu odeio, ou posso? Não, eu não posso. Se controle Isabella, você é forte, você não vai se entregar a tentação.

Como se respira mesmo? Aspira, inspira.

Quanto mais ele se aproximava mais seu hálito de hortelã exalava contra mim, até que ele me beijou, um beijo calmo, mas profundo, um beijo envolvente. E, se um dia eu pensei que seu beijo era apenas bom, eu o subestimei, era divino.

* * *

Olá meninas, como estão? Gostaram desse cap? Deixem suas opiniões nas Reviews, preciso que vocês se comuniquem comigo. Estou tentando escrever algo que chame a atenção de vocês, espero que gostem. Vim postar mais cedo dessa vez, nessa quinta-feira pré feriadinho.

Bruna Ribeiro - Obrigada pela review, as 2 primeiras da fic hahah. Fico feliz por você ter gostado, apesar da história estar no início e nada de muito interessante ainda ter acontecido. Continua acompanhando linda!


	4. Complications

Quando finalmente caí na realidade do que havia feito, percebi que não deveria ter acontecido. E como me redimir? E Jake? E os meus princípios sobre um homem? Como pude beijar Edward? As perguntas vinham a tona.

A vida é engraçada não é mesmo? Não basta estar ruim, tudo pode piorar, ou desmoronar.

Eu não tinha opções, eu precisava voltar pra casa, antes que a lei de murphy arrumasse mais algum jeito de piorar com tudo.

- Porque você precisa ir pra casa? Porque não dorme aqui? - Edward falava contra meu pescoço.

- Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada.

Mentira

- Eu falo com ela...

- Ela perdeu o celular, caiu do nosso apartamento.

Mentira

- Ah claro... - Edward disse com aquelas malditas sobrancelhas arcadas.

Sendo totalmente forçada pelo meu cérebro a sair dali, me despedi de todos, enquanto meu coração mandava eu ficar.

O caminho de volta para casa foi regado à pesamentos.

O que fazer em relação a Jake? Simples, deixar claro que os sentimentos foram confundidos, e a amizade prevalece a qualquer coisa.

O que fazer para não pensar no beijo de Edward? Simples, deixar claro que o ódio é maior. Odeio cada pedacinho de mim por odiar cada pedacinho dele, e ainda assim, não o odiar.

Quando finalmente estava em casa, em baixo das cobertas, tomando café e comendo chocolate, pude refletir melhor, então resolvi que não iria me abalar, e esperaria o tempo dizer.

Adormeci assistindo à um velho episódio de friends.

Sábado ocorreu com normalidade, aproveitei a tarde chuvosa para terminar alguns trabalhos da faculdade.

O tédio tomava conta de mim enquanto eu lia O morro dos ventos uivantes, meu livro preferido desde a adolescência.

- Jake está ai e quer falar com você. - minha mãe disse adentrando meu quarto.

- Ah, hum, é...

- O que houve Bella?

- Eu e Jake... Hum, é. Nos beijamos. - expliquei.

Minha mãe me olhava como se eu tivesse dito "Mãe, to usando crack"

- O que? Quantas vezes?

- Algumas vezes...

- Como você não me contou uma coisa dessas Bella? Porque você me deixa desinformada desse jeito? - ela falava ainda com aquele mesmo olhar.

- Desculpa, mas isso não é o pior.

- Só não fala que está grávida do seu melhor amigo...

- Mãe! - a repreendi. - Não, eu não estou grávida.

- Então o que houve?

- Beijei Edward Cullen ontem.

- Como isso aconteceu? Porque? Você não estava bêbada estava? - Renée estava ainda mais surpresa.

O medo ponderou, sua expressão era assustadora do tipo: "Ou você me conta, ou eu te jogo da janela do décimo segundo andar"

- Aconteceu, eu não resisti, mas eu ainda o odeio.

- Odeia? Eu acho que você deveria o perdoar, afinal, vocês eram pequenos.

- Não vejo por esse lado. Apenas quero mostrar pra ele que agora sou superior.

- Bella, Edward sempre foi mimado e sempre achou e acha que é melhor que todos. Você tem que perdoar as pessoas e não guardar magoas para si.

- Ele me humilhava, menosprezava, me chamava de "gorda" "saco de batata" "baleinha"

- O importante meu amor, é que agora você é uma linda mulher, realizada com seu corpo e sua mente. - minha mãe dizia enquanto me abraçava.

- Também me chamava de "dentuça" "rolha de poço" "big mac" "baleia dos ovos de ouro"

- Ta bom filha já entendi.

Fui motivo de chacota durante minha infância, eu era o tipo de menina gordinha, com aquele maldito aparelho extrabucal (freio de cavalo).

Edward atormentou minha vida durante quatro anos. Quando estava me formando na oitava série rumo ao segundo grau, as mudanças começaram a acontecer para mim, meu tratamento odontológico já havia terminado. Então, comecei a emagrecer, aquelas típicas alimentações loucas de um adolescente em transição.

Percebi que havia mudado, quando esbarrei em Edward e ele não me reconheceu. Completamente feliz pelo resultado do esforço, virei as costas e sai. Depois disso aprendi uma coisa que é melhor que vingança, aprendi a esnobar.

Nojo, raiva, pena, ódio, resultado da junção dos meus sentimentos por Edward Cullen o perfeito idiota.

- É melhor eu chamar logo Jake, antes que ele desista e vá embora. - Renée disse me tirando do turbilhão de pensamentos.

Em poucos minutos Jake estava entrando em meu quarto, e não carregava o típico sorriso perfeito.

- Bella, nós precisamos conversar. – Jake disse assim que encontrou meus olhos.

Puta que pariu, fodeu.

- Fala.

- Bom, eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

Puta que pariu, fodeu.

- Tudo o que? – perguntei.

Se ele pensava que tínhamos algo, era melhor que ele soubesse pela minha boca o que houve na noite passada.

- Não se faça de desentendida, eu sei o que rolou entre você e o Cullen.

- Que eu saiba ainda sou livre para fazer o que eu bem entender.

- É o Edward. Acorda, o Edward.

- Eu sei que fiz errado, mas não resisti.

- Depois não quero que você se arrependa dessas burradas que você vive fazendo.

- Burradas? Uma delas foi ter beijado meu melhor amigo. E que a partir disso age como se fosse meu namorado.

- Ele não é o cara certo pra você.

- Eu sei que não é, me arrependo, e não vou deixar de o odiar.

- Bella, você precisa saber de algumas coisas que talvez façam toda a diferença.

- Estou te ouvindo

- Eu estou gostando de você.

An? Como assim? Eu sou uma fodida mesmo. Sabia que isso ia terminar em merda.

- An? – perguntei tentando ter um raciocínio lógico.

- Eu sempre tive que te ouvir reclamar que fulano não te dava moral, que talvez você ia se declarar, sempre aguentei forte. - Jake falava encarando o chão. - A cada dia, mês, ano que se passava você se tornava mais encantadora pra mim. Como você consegue ser tão linda desde os 15 anos?

- Jake, eu não quero estragar a amizade.

- Deixa eu terminar? - ele falou me interrompendo. - Continuando... Toda vez que eu te vejo sinto vontade de te segurar em meus braços, te beijar, cuidar de você e não deixar que nada de mal te aconteça ou te abale.

- Isso é amor de irmão, não pode ser outra coisa. - falei o abraçando.

- Bella, fica comigo?

- Você é meu irmão Jake, meu amigo. Os beijos aconteceram por precipitação, me desculpa, eu não quero te perder. Não posso conseguir te amar de outra forma, você é muito importante. - algumas lágrimas caíram sem minha permissão.

O que você faria se sentisse que está perdendo um dos homens da sua vida?

- Bella, fica comigo.

- Jake, não sei o que te falar, preciso de um tempo para absorver isso. - falei. - Tenho medo que o seu sentimento aumente e o meu não mude. Você é o meu melhor amigo, não consigo te ver de outra forma.

- Claro, agora você vai atrás do cara que te menosprezava enquanto eu estou aqui.

- Em algum momento mencionei o nome de alguma outra pessoa nessa conversa? Não tem nada de Edward. Pelo o contrário eu tenho repulsa por ele. - comecei. - Nós deveríamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vai ser bem difícil. - Jake disse. - Acho que vou para casa, preciso esfriar a cabeça.

Abracei Jake tentando mostrar naquele ato tudo o que eu sentia por ele.

Jake se foi, então as lágrimas vieram.

Como pude estragar a mais perfeita amizade que eu já tive? Porque eu o beijei? Se nada disso tivesse acontecido eu não estaria aos prantos nesse momento.

Então lembrei de um dos milhares conselhos de Rose: "Chore até seu corpo secar enquanto estiver sozinha, mas na frente dos outros mostre que você é forte e que nada te abala."

Quando finalmente havia me recuperado Emmett veio me incomodar.

- Bella, Belinha, Beluda.

- Oi.

- Vamos jantar com Charlie.

- Vamos?

- Vamos. Se arruma logo, porque eu já estou com fome. - Emm disse saindo do meu quarto.

Botei a musica So good - b.o.b para tocar, essa musica tem o astral do qual eu precisava. Fui rumo a um banho demorado, com a certeza que ele me renovaria.

A indecisão tomou conta de mim, demorei alguns belos minutos para escolher uma roupa do meu agrado. Vesti uma calça listrada skinny, uma blusa preta sem detalhe algum, uma jaqueta de couro no mesmo tom, e nos pés, um coturno preto com tachas douradas.

Cheguei ao quarto de Emm que estava com a porta fechada, Deus queira que eles não estejam fazendo nada de mais. Abri a porta de olhos fechados, esperando não encontrar com a bunda de Emmett, ou outras coisas do tipo.

- Não sabe mais bater Bella? - Emmett perguntou.

Quando tive coragem de abrir os olhos, encontrei com Emm enrolado com uma coberta até a cabeça.

- Isso tudo é frio? - questionei.

- Vamos logo jantar, estou com desejo de Nachos. - Rose disse saindo do banheiro.

Desejo? Nachos? Rosálie odeia Nachos.

- Nachos? - perguntei.

- Isso mesmo... Estou revendo meus paladares.

Nachos?

- Vamos ursinha, estou com fome.

- Impossível Emm, você acabou de comer dois hot pockets. - Rose argumentou.

- Então que venha os Nachos. - Emmett falou se dirigindo para fora do quarto.

Chegamos ao restaurante em pouco tempo. Logo que entramos pude avistar meu pai sentado à mesa com uma loira oxigenada.

- Quem é ela? - perguntei a encarando.

- Gatinha do Charlie. Garanhão, puxou ao filho aqui. - Emm disse, sendo socado em seguida por Rose.

- Soco de amor não dói. - Emmett retrucou.

- Quem disse que é de amor? - Rose rebateu.

- Você não me ama? - Emm dizia com voz de choro. - Rose não me ama. Vamos embora, não tem mais clima.

- Ursinho, eu te amo sim. - Rose falou o beijando.

Bella para vela ambulante, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, é só me chamar.

Sabe aquela coisa de ciúmes excessivo? Eu carrego isso comigo. Tudo o que é meu, nunca vai deixar de ser só meu. Meu pai é uma das minhas propriedades, e vê-lo com qualquer vadia por ai me faz perder as estribeiras.

Desde que meus pais se separaram, Charlie nos apresentou diversas namoradas, Sue Clearwater foi a única que correspondia a todos os meus requisitos. Aquela vadia ali não corresponde a nenhum.

- Minha princesa. - Charlie disse vindo em minha direção e me abraçando fortemente.

- Eu estava com saudades sabia? Não quer mais saber dos filhos que botou no mundo. - falei enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Quem só quer saber de balada são vocês. - ele respondeu. - Quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês.

- Nova namorada é coroa? - Emmett disse.

- Essa é a Tanya Denali, minha namorada.

Nome de vadia.

- Olá. - Tanya disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Voz de vadia, sorriso de vadia.

- Oi. - Emmett e Rose disseram em coro.

Pra que a cumprimentar? Li em uma revista que as vadias passam doenças incuráveis.

Eu mentalizava: "Esse namoro não vai durar como todos os outros anteriores."

Ao desenrolar do nosso jantar pedimos nossos drinks, e Nachos. Rose não sossegou até pedirmos os malditos Nachos, ela enchia Emm de ameaças e chantagens do tipo: "Ou você pede os Nachos, ou eu o capo" "Vai buscar minha pina colada ou eu bato em você". Mulheres de tpm, como aguentá-las?

Conversávamos animadamente, bebíamos descontraidamente, e atualizamos as informações de nossas vidas particulares.

Apesar da companhia da putanya - novo apelido carinhoso da minha madrasta amada - a noite foi boa, rever Charlie era sempre bom.

Resolvemos ir embora quando era aproximadamente meia-noite.

- Não podemos ir para casa agora. - Emm falou assim que entramos no carro.

- Vamos pra onde? - Rose perguntou.

- Esbornia. - Emmett disse. - Fala com a galera.

- Alie tinha me dito que eles iam para a Pacha hoje a noite. - comentei.

- É pra lá que nós vamos. - Emm disse com excitação na voz.

* * *

Olá! Tudo bom? Aqui está mais um post da fic. Quero saber a opinião de vocês gente! Me ajudem.

O que Bella deve fazer? Jake ex-bff? Edward babaca por completo?

Fernanda - Oi linda, continua acompanhando e vai me dizendo o que tu acha. Acho que melhor solteira do que mal acompanhada não é mesmo? Dois caps por semana fica difícil pra mim, já demoro para escrever 1 imagina 2... ahahah. Beijo amore


	5. Mais uma vez

Fomos rumo à Pacha, em seu estacionamento já podíamos identificar a superlotação.

Depois de encararmos uma pequena fila na entrada da casa noturna, encontramos a galera toda.

- Belinha. - Alie disse e em seguida me abraçou. - Você está fodida, Jake está aqui.

Olha a lei de murphy ai gente.

- Preciso comprar um pé de coelho, ferradura, trevo de quatro folhas, ou algo do tipo.

- A sua noite será perfeita assim como a minha. - Alie disse.

Um pouco difícil se tratando de mim.

Mas o álcool com certeza faria as coisas melhorarem para o meu lado.

Estávamos em meio a pista de dança, enquanto uma boa house tocava. Eu recebia constantes olhares vindos de Jake, enquanto Edward recebia constantes olhares vindos de mim.

Eu não deveria de forma alguma estar me importando com a presença do babaca do Cullen, mas infelizmente estava.

A tequila me ajudava a não pensar nos problemas que insistiam em aparecer.

Um grande circulo havia se formado, onde todos dançavam e bebiam. O estilo musical havia mudado, agora me via dançando Gimme more - Britney Spears. Rose, Ang, Alie e eu dançávamos, descíamos rebolando até o chão, subíamos, e assim o ciclo se repetia, o que atraiu olhares de alguns homens. Então, Emmett puxou Rosálie para si, Eric puxou Angela e Jasper puxou Alice.

Era evidente, eu precisava de um namorado/peguete/ficante/amante. Porém o companheiro da noite era a vodka.

Estava envolvida em meus pensamentos sentada em um banco qualquer logo a frente da copa.

- Eai belinha. - Tyler disse sentando ao meu lado.

- Oi Tyler.

- Porque não está dançando? Vamos lá. - ele disse me puxando pela mão.

Tyler me fazia rir, era espontâneo, engraçado e quando estava bêbado era cômico.

- Oi linda. - disseram em meu ouvido enquanto passavam um par de mãos pela minha cintura.

Virei meu corpo dando de cara com aquelas malditas orbes verdes. Então Edward sorriu, aquele maldito sorriso torto.

Ei coração… não faz isso, relaxa, ele só sorriu.

- É... Hum... Oi.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Claro.

- Ei cara, vou roubar ela um pouco, mas já te devolvo. - Edward disse para Tyler.

- Tranquilo, mas quero ela de volta depois.

- Pode deixar. - Edward disse me levando ao bar. Quando já havíamos chego ao bar nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Malditos olhos verdes.

- Martini? - Edward perguntou assim que sentamos.

- Bourbon, com bastante gelo.

- Whisky?

- Prefiro ficar bêbada rápido.

- Porque? Não está se divertindo?

- Estou, mas preciso esquecer de algumas coisas que aconteceram.

- Farei você esquecer de tudo o que quiser gata.

- Então peça mais uma dose. - falei enquanto tomava todo o conteúdo que havia no copo.

Cinco doses de whisky, a conversa ainda fluía.

- O que você mais admira em um homem? - Edward perguntou bebendo mais um gole do seu drink.

- Que ele tenha cérebro.

- Isso é ridículo, usamos muito mais o cérebro do que vocês mulheres.

- Quando estão pensando em futebol, sexo ou cerveja.

- Isso não é verdade...

- No seu caso é diferente você só usa o cérebro para pensar "Ah, eu sou demais" "Eu sou tão lindo" "Nenhuma mulher resiste a mim" "Eu sou superior, beijos"

- Isso também não é verdade.

- Pois é o que parece. - falei com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

- Isso é porque não há uma que não se rendeu à mim.

- Você é um babaca.

Terminei de beber o conteúdo que havia em meu copo e saí de perto deste perfeito idiota.

Como um homem conseguia ser tão esnobe mas ao mesmo tempo tão irresistível?

Voltei para onde a galera toda estava. Emm, Tyler e Eric faziam coreografias ensaiadas, fazendo com que todos rissem.

A bebida atingiu o efeito esperado, o mundo girava devagar, meus pensamentos viajavam pelo o momento, nenhuma preocupação era necessária.

Pra que se preocupar com o amanhã se ele acaba depois de amanhã...

É exatamente por isso que as pessoas ficam bêbadas.

- Bella, precisamos conversar. - Jake disse me puxando pela mão.

- Lá vem você de novo. Jacob, somos ou éramos melhores amigos, nada mais.

- Desculpa, mas nós nos beijamos, nada vai ser mais a mesma coisa.

- Só existe amizade entre nós. - respondi me desvencilhando de seus braços.

Parabéns pra mim, por aguentar um filho da puta atrás do outro.

- Bella, você tem que relaxar. - Emmett disse enquanto acendia um baseado. - Você quer?

Eu já havia fumado maconha outras vezes. Quando éramos adolescentes era nossa diversão preferida, mas com o tempo as sensações se tornaram diferentes, e só a maconha não satisfazia mais, então resolvi por um fim antes que eu partisse para outras drogas e terminasse dormindo na estátua da liberdade.

Naquele momento era exatamente do que eu precisava.

Peguei o baseado da mão do Emm, puxei, traguei, prensei, soltei. Repeti algumas vezes esses movimentos.

- É proibido fumar aqui dentro. - um segurança - com o triplo do meu tamanho - disse quando se aproximou de nós.

- Não cara isso é medicinal. - Emmett disse.

- É proibido fumar aqui dentro rapaz. - o segurança repetiu, jogou o baseado no chão, enquanto Emmett o assassinava pelo olhar.

Todas as sensações do meu corpo se intensificaram, principalmente a vontade de rir e a fome. Havia momentos em que eu olhava em volta e tudo ficava em extrema lentidão.

Qualquer movimento era motivo para risadas, impossível controlar. O meu corpo era um misto de sensações.

Relembrar as vezes é bom. Quando tínhamos 15 anos as coisas eram praticamente assim, íamos para a balada, muitas vezes escondidos "Mãe vou estudar na Rose" "Pai hoje eu durmo na Alie" preferíamos estar na rua com desconhecidos do que na nossa própria casa. Coisas de um adolescente.

Éramos os melhores no quesito chamar a atenção, ainda pensávamos que o mundo girava ao nosso redor. Apenas nos importávamos conosco "O resto que se foda."

Eram tempos maravilhosos que foram substituídos por trabalho, faculdade e responsabilidades.

Perdida em meio à meus pensamentos me direcionei ao bar, onde Edward, o babaca ainda estava lá.

Minha intenção não era mais beber, afinal vomitar não estava em meus planos, o que com certeza aconteceria se eu voltasse ao whisky.

- Você não tinha o direito de falar daquele jeito comigo. - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

É uma pena ser ilegal jogar soda caustica no rosto de algumas pessoas.

- Não estou interessada em meus direitos. - respondi rispidamente.

- Dá para você se desarmar?

- Impossível.

- Às vezes tenho vontade de pegar a sua cabeça e jogar no chão.

- Faça.

Edward me encarava com apenas uma sobrancelha levantada.

Então pôs suas mãos em meu rosto e me beijou, quando nossos lábios se encontraram o choque percorreu por todo meu corpo. E mais uma vez pude saciar a vontade que eu tenho de seu beijo.

O tal beijo calmo porém profundo, envolvente, aquele que te faz pensar em besteiras. Aquele beijo, o beijo.

Edward era dono do melhor beijo do mundo.

Nossos lábios se separaram, a vontade de o agarrar e beija-lo de novo, era imensa, mas meu bom senso ponderou.

- Porque você fez isso? - perguntei.

- Não gostou? - Edward questionou. - Pois não foi o que pareceu.

- Você é um babaca. - disse enquanto me levantava, e repetia a cena que já havia acontecido naquela noite.

Edward segurou meu braço fortemente.

- Dessa vez eu não vou deixar você ir.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Você é sempre cheia de respostas assim?

- Apenas com aqueles que merecem. - falei tentando mais uma vez sair dali.

- Você não vai sair daqui.

- Você não vai me forçar a ficar aqui.

E mais uma vez aquele babaca me beijou. A raiva não deixou eu tirar proveito de mais um beijo, afastei nossos lábios no mesmo instante.

- Não vai ser seu beijo que vai me fazer ficar aqui.

- Bella, você pode sentar aqui, tomar alguns drinks e conversar comigo?

- Só se você jurar se comportar.

Edward me encarava incrédulo.

- Demorou, jura que vai ter comportamento.

- Eu juro. - Edward disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Pelo incrível que pareça conseguimos ter uma longa conversa sem brigas, ironias, desrespeitos. Conversamos como se fossemos bons e velhos amigos. O que não éramos e nunca fomos.

- Eu nunca te perdoei. - falei.

- Pelo o que?

- Por fazer eu passar horas e horas em banheiros chorando.

- Éramos pequenos.

- Você era, e ainda é, um perfeito idiota.

- Babaca, esnobe, arrogante, mulherengo, já sei de todos os adjetivos.

- Esqueceu de superficial.

- Achei que você havia se desarmado.

- Havia. - comecei. - Porque você não tenta mudar? - indaguei.

- Porque esse é o meu estilo de vida, esse é o preço de ser irresistível.

- Já falei que você é um babaca?

- Nesses últimos cinco minutos não.

Fomos interrompidos por Emmett e Rose, bêbados.

- Bella, vamos para casa, eu preciso fazer xixi. - Emmett disse.

- Aqui tem banheiro Emm. - respondi

- Não vou botar meu bilau pra fora em qualquer lugar.

Emmett é um bosta.

Ele e Rose foram na frente enquanto me despedia de Edward.

Beija-lo no rosto ou na boca? Apenas um aceno?

Edward encurtou o espaço que havia entre nós e me beijou. Aquele beijo que me fazia ter vontade de repetir milhares e milhares de vezes.

Quando cheguei ao carro encontrei Rose e Emm encostados no carro se beijando/comendo.

- Vocês querem que eu leve vocês para algum motel? - falei enquanto me aproximava.

- Prefiro minha king size. - Emm disse.

O caminho de volta foi regado a Emmett e Rose cantando Spice Girls.

Exijo exame de sangue, não devo ter parentesco com uma criatura assim.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, Emm entrou esbarrando em tudo, tropeçava, e ainda por cima vomitou pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.

- Filho, você está bêbado? - Renée disse saindo de seu quarto.

- Claro que não mãe. - Emm respondeu

- Então porque parece que você está tonto?

- Tô tonto porque esse mundo não para de girar.

Emmett é um bosta.

- Emm você está me ouvindo? - Rose perguntou.

- Não sei ursinha ta muito escuro.

Emmett é um bosta.

Tomei um longo banho para retirar qualquer vestígio de álcool em meu corpo.

Resolvi atacar a geladeira trazendo para meu quarto chocolate quente e nutella.

Sabe aquelas típicas fomes da madrugada?

Nevava em Nova York, dormi com nada menos que três cobertores.

Meus sonhos foram direcionados a Edward, infelizmente ele esteve comigo pelo resto da noite. Com direito a beijos, e cenas dignas de um filme porno.

Tenho que acalmar todos esses hormônios que exalavam perto de Edward.

* * *

Olá meninas o que acharam de mais um capítulo? Quero opiniões, não esqueçam disso.

Regina Wassally - Tá gostando da fic então? Fica acompanhando. Jacob extremamente grudento, Edward cheio de adjetivos... Será que vira romance? Beijos linda!

Até o próximo cap lindas deixem muitas Reviews


End file.
